A conventional form of slacking and nesting container comprises two ball arms, slacking bars or support bars pivotally attached to and extending between the sides of the container, usually at opposing ends of the container. Each bail arm can be moved from a storage (or nesting) position to a position in which it can support a second like container stacked on Lop of a first container. When the bail arms are in the storage positions, they do not obstruct a second container, which can therefore nest in the container below. However, such bail arms can sometimes results in inefficient use of the capacity of the containers, because the fixed volume defined between the bases of two stacked containers 1s only efficiently used when the containers are full to the height between the bases.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate these disadvantages.